


The moment you fell for me

by SpookyJc



Series: Supernatural Drabbles and Oneshots [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyJc/pseuds/SpookyJc
Summary: Sam and you talking about the moment you fell in love with each other.





	The moment you fell for me

_written on 07/29/2019_

"Sam?" you whispered, not sure if your boyfriend was still awake. A deep sound of acknowledgment rumbled through his chest. You wiggled out of his embrace and turned around so you two laid face to face. "Did I wake you up?" you asked concerned. Sam cleared his throat before answering: "no. No, I was just thinking. What's wrong?"

A small smile painted your lips and you snuggled closer to him. "Nothing.. I was wondering if you had a moment you, I don't know, fell in love with me?" you replied. You felt the soft vibration of Sam laughter and the soft press of his lips against your hair. "I actually do. How about you?" he asked. "yeah." you breathed and just thinking about it plastered you a ridiculous big grin on your face.

"It was like two years ago, I had this really bad nightmare and I couldn't sleep, didn't want to be alone, so I knocked on your door. You were obviously still half asleep, when you asked me what was up." you continued. "I told you I couldn't sleep. You wanted to know if I wanna talk about, I preferred not to, so you drew your blanket back, let me snuggle into you and just held me- At this moment It meant so much to me to... have this person who is there and care for me- and At this moment I realized I love you."

"and since then you literally move in my room." Sam complained, playful rolling his eyes. "no, you asshole. Now, don't ruin the moment and tell me what was your moment?"

"okay," he began. "It was while Dean had this mark of Cain and we both pretty much lived in the library. This one night you came from the kitchen, put a coffee and a few snacks in front of me, when I looked up you had this reassuring small smile on your lips and a calmness in your eyes. You kiss my forehead, said everything is gonna be fine and continued to read the files. I swear my heart almost busted, I felt too much At this moment it hurt. You not only care for me -even if it's just little things like staying hydrated and fed- you also care about my family, you always try and never give up."

You couldn't help yourself and laughed. "that's it?" Sam chuckled. "yes what did you expect?" "nothing really. It's just- that were some small simple gestures…" you replied. "and?" "and that's amazing. I love you." Before he kissed you, Sam returned your "I love you."

**Word count: 492 **

**Author's Note:**

> ** extra ***
> 
> Minutes ticked by after the kiss ended and you were back in the spoon position, as you whispers again: "Sam?" "yes?" "If Dean had listened, he would call you Samantha and commented on you vagina.." "if dean had heard that, he would probably think about Cas and realized that he's in love." "Sam, we talked about this… it's gonna happen, when he's ready."


End file.
